Not Resistant
by HunHan Baby
Summary: hanya cerita tentang Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan calon adiknya yang sexy. Genderswitch. summary dan isi tidak nyambung. Warn : pedo!Sehun. smut gagal. :p


Author : HunHan Baby

Cast : Oh Sehun (GS) and Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance gagal dan Smut gatot.

Rating :PG-17 (maybe)

Length : Drabble / Shorfic / Oneshot.

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Dan yang pasti cerita ini adalah asli milik saya, diketik menggunakan jari-jari saya. Jadi, jangan diaku-akuin.

"Kau akan mempunyai eomma dan adik baru, Sehun" ucap Tuan Oh pada makan malam hari itu. Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan dahi mengernyit heran, "Maksud appa?" tanya Sehun.

"Appa akan menikah lagi, Sehun." Sehun membulatkan mulutnya. Ekspresianya berubah menjadi lebih ceria. "Benarkah? Uwaa,, aku akan memiliki eomma dan adik baru. Apakah nanti addikku perempuan, appa?"

"Tidak. Adikmu nanti laki-laki." Ujar Tuan Oh dengan senyumnya. "Wah, apa aku harus mengajaknya bermain bola." Sehun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hah, aku konyol sekali. Appa, aku sudah selesai. Aku kekamar dulu, ne?" Sehun berlalu menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi ayahnyanya itu.

"Hai, aku Sehun. Noona barumu." Sehun tersenyum pada anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun didepannya. Sementara laki-laki yang Sehun sebut sebagai adik barunya itu hanya diam, mungkin ia tengah bingung. "Noona?" tanya laki-laki kecil itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kau noona baruku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya adik manis. Siapa namamu? beritahu noona."

"A-aku Jongin."

"Baiklah, panggil aku Sehun noona mulai sekarang. Oke?" ucap Sehun dengan senyumnya. Ia tak menyangka adiknya setampan dan se-sexy ini. Padahal ia masih kecil.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Appa, aku tak ikut makan malam. Aku disini saja bersama Jongin. Eottae?" tanya Sehun pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "kau harus ikut, sayang."

Sehun merengut, "Ayolah appa. Aku malas keluar rumah. aku ingin bermain saja dengan Jongin." Ayah Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang calon istri. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Lagipula, Jongin juga terlihat malas. Biarkan ia disini bersama Sehun agar mereka lebih dekat." Ucap nyonya Kim.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu ia pun memeluk Nyonya Kim. "Gomawo, eomma." Ujar Sehun membuat Nyonya Kim sedikit terkejut karena tadi Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma. Nyonya Kim pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Kami akan pulang malam nanti." Ucap Tuan Oh lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dan Jongi kemudian menggandeng Nyonya Kim untuk pergi.

Setelah orang tua mereka pergi, Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk pergi kekamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamar dan menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di karpet depan tv. Kamar Sehun memang luas, ada tv dan kamar mandi didalamnya. Oh Sehun kan memang anak tunggal keluarga Oh setidaknya sebelum nanti Ayahnya itu menikah dengan Ibunya Jongin.

"Noona, apa kau punya film dengan adegan perang yang keren?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun yang duduk disampingnya mulai mengobrak-abrik wadah kumpulan dvd-nya.

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau ini." Ujar Sehun sambil memeperlihatkan dvd Twilight pada Jongin. "Ini ada adegan perangnya juga." Lanjut Sehun.

"Eumm, baiklah." Ujar Jongin sambil mengangguk. Ia tak tahu apa arti perang yang dimaksud Sehun sebenarnya. Sehun balas tersenyum, senyum yang agak miring. Huh, ternyata Sehun yang mukanya polos bisa seperti itu juga.

Mereka terus menonton sampai pada akhirnya tiba juga pada adegan ranjang Edward dan Bella. Jongin yang memang masih anak kecil tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang itu dan terus menonton. Sementara itu, Sehun disampingnya setengah mati menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jongin yang tengah menatap polos adegan didepannya.

"Jong, kau ingin minum?" tanya Sehun. Ia punya rencana lain agar yang meminta bukan dia tapi Jongin sendiri.

"Apa noona punya susu?" Sehun mengangguk lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Sampai didapur ia mulai membuatkan susu untuk Jongin. Sesekali menggerutu karena ia benar-benar cepat-cepat ingin disentuh oleh tangan mungil dan bibir sexy calon adik barunya itu. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang selalu pamer dan menyindirnya ini itu soal sex. Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun gila seperti ini.

Tangannya mulai menaburkan bubuk pemberian Baekhyun yang katanya bisa membuat orang bergairah dan panas. Sebut saja ini perangsang. Setelah selesai mengaduk ia membawa susu itu kekamarnya.

"Ini susumu, Jong." Ujar Sehun sambil memberikan segelas susu coklat ke Jongin.

"Gomawo. Noona tidak minum?" tanya Jongin. "Noona tadi sudah minum di dapur." Jawab Sehun. Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk polos.

"Uhmm.. Noona. Apa AC nya mati? Tubuh Jongin panas sekali." Keluh Jongin. Sehun ber-Yes ria dalam hati. Berhasil, pikirnya. "Eh? AC-nya hidup kok. Lepas saja bajunya, Jong."

Jongin menurut dan melepaskan pakaian bagian atasnya. "Ini masih panas, Noona." Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh Jongin.

Ah, aku ganti pakaian saja dulu agar nanti Jongin tak kesusahan membukanya, batin Sehun sambil terkekeh setan.

Ia pun menuju lemari yang ada disudut kamar dan mulai mengganti bajunya dikamar itu juga. Tak peduli jika Jongin akan melihatnya. Tubuh Sehun yang putih dan mulus itu terpampang jelas saat Sehun berhasil meloloskan gaun yang tadi dipakainya. Menyisakan underwear dan bra mungil berwarna hijau toska.

"Eh?" Sehun berjengit kaget saat merasakan lengan kecil memeluk perutnya dari belakang. "Ini enak, Noona. Jongin merasa tidak panas lagi saat memeluk Noona." Gumam Jongin.

'_sepertinya aku sudah tak perlu ganti baju lagi. Jongin sudah tak sabar bermain ternyata.' _Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum setan dalam hatinya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah jongin. Sempat tertegun saat melihat wajah berkeringat Jongin yang sexy. Uh, Jongin benar-benar menggairahkan.

"Kita pindah kekasur saja, Jong. Noona lelah berdiri terus." Ucap Sehun setelah beberapa menit. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar dan Jongin malah memeluknya dengan erat seperti itu. Oh My….

Jongin mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sehun dan ia mulai berjalan keranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka mulai berbaring dengan Jongin yang masih memeluk perut Sehun. "kau masih kepanasan, jongin?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat wajah Jongin yang membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Sehun. Ia baru sadar jika ia masih memakai bra dan underwear nya. Uh, nafas Jongin menggairahkan sekali. Hangat dan lembut menyapu dada bagian atasnya.

"Iya Noona. Tapi lebih mendingan walaupun masih sangat panas. Apa Noona punya cara lain?" Sehun mengembangkan smirknya. Ini kesempatan berharga untuknya. Mengingat jongin masih polos kalau soal beginian. Sehun mengangguk sebentar, " Sebenarnya Noona punya. Tapi tak tahu apa kau akan menyukainya."

"Apa saja Noona, yang penting Jongin tidak kepanasan lagi." Jongin merengek. Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melingkar diperutnya. Juga dengan wajah Jongin yang masih setia dibelahan dadanya yang masih terbungkus bra.

Ia mulai melepas kaitan bra nya dan terpampanglah kedua _breast _Sehun yang terlihat menggoda. Putih, dan berukuran pas. Tangan Sehun mulai berpindah menuju bagian bawah untuk melepaskan underwear nya. Setelah selesai melepaskan kain yang menutupi bagian intimnya ia mulai menatap Jongin yang juga menatap sedang menatap payudaranya. "Kau mau, Jongin?" tangan Sehun meremas payudaranya sendiri dengan gemas.

Jongin masih menatapnya polos, "Apa itu akan keluar susunya, Noona?" Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau masih meminum susu dari ibumu?"

"Tidak, eomma melarangku meminum susu darinya saat umurku lima tahun." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh, "Kau boleh meminum susu punya Noona, Jongin."

"Jinjja? Apa boleh?"

Jongin langsung menyambar payudara kiri Sehun setelah melihat Sehun mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar menginginkan tubuh Noona nya itu

Mengemut dan menghisapnya untuk mendapatkan susu. Sehun mendesah pelan menikmati hisapan calon adiknya itu. Jongin benar-benar hebat, batin Sehun. Ia sendiri tengan meremas payudara bagian kanannya sendiri agar tangannya itu tak menganggur dan mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. Sementara Jongin yang mulai bosan dengan bagian kiri langsung berpindah kedada bagian kanan dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Memperlakukannya seperti bagian kiri tadi.

Tangan Sehun mulai berpindah ke celana Jongin dan melepaskannya. Semua beserta boxer dan underwear-nya. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin untuk berpindah sebentar. Matanya menangkap junior Jongin yang masih kecil. Ah, tapi tak terlalu kecil juga sih. Lucu dan terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun menyukainya.

Ia menggenggam junior Jongin membuat Jongin mengerang kecil. Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. "Apa yang Noona lakukan?"

"Tadi kau bilang mau agar tubuhmu tidak panas lagi, kan." Jongin mengangguk.

"Nah, ini salah satu caranya." Sehun mulai meremas junior Jongin setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang tadi menutupi juniornya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan polos oleh Jongin. "Te-terusshh, Noona." Erang Jongin.

Beberapa mentit kemudian, tangan Sehun mulai terlumuri oleh cairan putih Jongin. "Noona, aku kelepasan. Mian, aku tidak sengaja pipis ditangan noona." Ujar Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ini bukan pipismu, Jong. Sudahlah, sekarang sini menunduk." Sehun berucap sambil menyerukkan kepala Jongin untuk menunduk kebagian intimnya. "Kau harus menjilatnya."

"Ta-tapi ini kan kotor, noona." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin dengan halus. "Nanti akan keluar susu juga dari sini. Kau mau kan, umm?"

Jongin segera mengangguk dengan semangat dan mulai menjilati vagina Sehun. "Aaahh,,, eummhh. Terusshhhh….. kau pintar, Jong." Sehun tak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, itu keluar begitu saja karena permainan hebat lidah calon adiknya itu. "Terusshh,,, hisap lebihh-ahh kuathh." Sehun meremas lembut rambut Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang sedang dirasakannya. Ia juga mendorong kepala Jongin untuk lebih maju ke vagina-nya.

Sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, Sehun segera tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jongin. Ia juga menyingkirkan dengan pelan kepala Jongin untuk menjauh dari bagian intimnya itu lalu dengan kecepatan kilat ia mulai memakai bajunya. Jongin yang melihat calon noona nya itu hanya cengo. Wae, padahal aku masih ingin susu dari Sehun noona, pikir Jongin dengan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Sehun yang sudah selesai dengan acara merapikan dirinya itu segera menyuruh Jongin untuk memakai pakainnya. Jongin sempat menolak dengan alasan ia masih ingin susunya. Alhasil, Sehun pun membujuk Jongin jika besok ia akan memberikannya tapi dengan syarat ia mau memakai pakaiannya dan juga tak memberitahu kejadian ini pada ayah dan ibu mereka. Jongin akhirnya setuju.

Sehun lalu menyuruh Jongin berbaring di kasur lagi dan menyuruhnya agar pura-pura tidur. Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menurut.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan itu adalah dari kamar Sehun. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Kim perlahan masuk menuju kamar luas itu dan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana kedua anak kesayangan mereka tertidur pulas.

"Mereka terlihat lucu dan juga akur." Ucap Nyonya Kim dengan berbisik, tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun yang hanya pura-pura tidur hanya berdoa agar Jongin tak membuka matanya saat ini juga. Ia benar-benar seperti terkena serangan jantung, tak bisa tenang sama sekali sebelum Ayah dan calon ibunya ini keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Jongin tidur disini saja."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Huh, malam-malam begini sudah _sport_ jantung saja. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dan menemukan Jongin yang masih menutup matanya. "Hey, Jongin." Tak ada sahutan. Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin lalu berdecak, "Cepat sekali anak ini tertidur. Tapi baiklah, aku jjuga akan tidur dan-

Cup

-terimakasih untuk yang tadi. Jalja." Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Jongin setelah tadi mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mengecup singkat bibir sexy-nya itu. Meskipun gagal untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh, tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasakan tangan dan bibir sexy Jongin tadi, pikirnya.

END

A/N : Alohaaaa…. Gimana? Gaje ya? Pasti. Fic nya ngga banget ini , U_u. sebenernya ngga pede banget buat publish. Tapiiiii, karena aku punya banyak utang Fic yang belum bisa kubayar a.k.a aku selesaiin, jadi yahhh anggep aja ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Mohon dimaafkan ya readers deul ^-^ . aku lagi sibuk banget ngerjain tugas matrikulasi yang harus dikumpulin waktu masuk dan juga aku masih ada project novel #cengengesanbrgsehun. Aku juga ngga tau nih tulisan yang ini rapi atau melenceng dengan typo disana-sini.

Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H untuk semua umat muslim. Aku bener-bener minta maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin fanfic berchapter. Maaf banget,, kalau tugas dan project aku udah selesai aku bakal kembali lagi dan update cepet dehhhh.

Bubay… jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


End file.
